Personal space
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: "Why are you always that close !" the hunter ask to the blue eyed angel.


**Title :** Personal space

**Summary :** "Why are you always that close ?!" the hunter ask to the blue eyed angel.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Supernatural, this little treasure is Kripke's propriety, I don't touch money I just love SPN and Destiel.

Pure fluff.

**Personal space**

Castiel behaviour was starting to get under Dean's skin.

Why the guy was always that close ?

It was awkward and uncomfortable and whatever the number of time he tried to explain the ''personal space'' 's rule the angel doesn't seem to get it.

And it was always with him, not Sam, not everyone else.

One day he was alone with him in the motel, searching for a case in the newspaper, Sam was out buying some diner, he just get up for taking a beer and he just feel Cas follow him.

He turned to face and the angel was all over his personal space.

And he just can't help, he ask.

"Why are you always that close ?!" he ask him.

He never asked why, he never think about it before but now, he needed to know.

Then he see Castiel blush, like really blush, his cheeks were pink and even the tips of his ears, now he was looking behind his shoulder avoiding his stare.

"Cas ?" he insist.

The angel didn't reply immediately.

"Because I like to feel the warmth of your body…" he say his gaze always fixed behind him.

"You… what ?"

"Dean…" he sigh "I feel cold when you push me away, it's… I don't like that feeling. So I prefer to be close to you. Even if there's side effects…"

"What… wait what do you mean, "side effects" ?"

Castiel seem frustrated.

"I feel warm so I'm happy but I feel… too hot."

Dean's eyes goes wide, he doesn't believe his ears.

"_Hot_ ?" he repeat.

"Yes" sigh Cas "and I … my heart beat very fast like it could explode… I wondered if it was a heart disease but I've tried to heal myself and that doesn't work, so I think I'm not sick."

Castiel was really… he was saying… oh God…

"There's anything else ?" he ask trying to stay calm.

"I… there's something in my stomach… it… trouble me I don't understand, what does that mean" he say seeming really young, "but I don't care as long as I'm with you." he say with a tiny but warm smile.

Dean was totally flustered, in first he was : "wtf an angel in lusting after me, omg Castiel is lusting after me…''

But after that short instant he just got it.

What Castiel was describing… it was what he was feeling every time Castiel was close.

The situation was almost comic.

Castiel, the innocent angel was talking about desire without even understood the meaning and he was about to laugh because it was so obvious but now he was shocked 'cause he was in a similar case. Because he never think about his feelings for him before and now that Castiel has put them in words, he just found out that it was actually shared.

Desire… He desire Castiel, a man… no an angel in a male body… whatever.

And now the angel was looking at him like… for the first time he got it, it was like he was literally his heaven, like he was his everything.

"Cas… do you… love me ?"

Castiel tilted his head, it was so cute actually, so Castiel.

"Of course I love all my father's creations." he answer with his usual look "it's obvious you dumb human" but there was something else, he was avoiding his gaze.

"Cas …"

But he was now staring at the floor.

Dean sigh and put a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Look at me."

He met the blue eyes and he got it, he was in love with Cas… and he don't know how long but it doesn't matter, he is.

"Cas, are you in love with me ?"

The angel was now pretty nervous.

"I… I don't understand why it's relevant with my symptoms."

And Dean just burst out of laughing, he can't help.

Castiel was now looking at him with confusion and the he just hug him tightly a moment and then searching his gorgeous eyes.

Now it was too late for his "hetero freak out", and maybe there was no time for that at all, he don't care anymore.

Now that he knew he just feel relieved and he just want to be with him.

He caress his flushing cheek and smile at him.

"Is it worse now ?" he ask, playfully.

"Dean…" the blue eyes were almost pleading him.

"Cas…"

"I … I don't understand… you…"

"It is relevant you know, because…"

"Because ?"

"Because I love you."

Him, Dean Winchester saying this words ? But it was Cas, he deserved to hear that words.

The angel was now looking at him in a awe, his blue eyes almost lighting.

So he kiss him, their lips met and his heart could explode, the world could end he'll just die happy.

It was like coming home, a feeling that he never really feel, Cas was his home, wherever they could be, he just needed him, he was his everything.

Never a kiss made him happy, never. But this… it was Cas.

"Cas…" he whispers against his lips.

"Dean…"

His voice… the way he said his name, like the song of his name was a way to tell him many things, and it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

And then he met Castiel's hesitating tongue and they begun a nice slow dance and he feel like he'll never had enough of him…

He kiss him hungrily until they needed some air.

Castiel's eyes were bright, his face almost glowing like he was… happy. He never seen him happy before, that was… he was beautiful, his heart was warm. And it was because of him.

"Dean… yes…"

He chuckle.

"_Yes_ what ?"

"Yes… I … I'm in love with you…"

And Dean just smiled, watching his angel telling him that he love him, he was beyond happy.

"But what about my symptoms ?"

And he chuckle again, Cas was so innocent, he was adorable.

"I have the same Cas…"

And he instantly regret the choice words, Castiel's expression fell.

"I'm sorry dean, I…"

But he put a finger on his lips making him stop.

"Don't be. You know it's natural when two people are in love with each other. It called desire Cas…"

He never talked that gentle to anyone, but that was Cas and the angel was lost with all the human emotions, it was overwhelming –and honestly it was for him too- but he'll always be there for him.

The angel's eyes go wide and then he finally got it.

"I feel… like a idiot now…" he say bluntly.

But the hunter just caresses his cheek gently.

"You are anything but an idiot Cas. It's new, I understand. And I… we'll take care of that _symptoms_."

"Will it fade ?" the angel ask with fear in his eyes.

"Oh I hope no !"

And he kiss him again cupping his face in his hands, feeling like the most lucky man on earth.

"Do you feel like it can fade ?

"No." whisper Cas, "never."

The hunter smile.

"I will love you forever Dean."

"Me too Cas, me too…" he whisper, "love you so much…"

When Sam came back in the motel room with two bag from _Mister burger_ they were still kissing in each other arms in the end of Dean's bed, the giant Winchester stay freeze a moment, acknowledge the information and then he smile, a large big smile lighting his face.

"Finally !"

The two man almost jump and stare at him with surprise, Cas was nervous but the shock gone, Dean just smile.

"I've been a little slow huh ?"

Sam made a bitch face and his brother laugh loudly, hugging Cas tightly.

"I don't have to present you my boyfriend ?"

Sam chuckle and Cas raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were lovers ?"

Dean laugh again and stroke Cas's hair gently.

"Yes we are Cas. Love you."

Cas smile, relieved and buried his face in Dean's neck nuzzling, he'll never push him away again, the angel will always be warm.

Sam's smile was getting bigger, he open his mouth but Dean raised a finger in his direction.

"Don't even say a word !"

But his voice was happy, actually he didn't mind, it was just for the joy of playing with his brother.

Sam didn't say anything, he put the bags on the tables, sit up and open his laptop, he start to type and show the screen to his brother, in capital letter there was a message, Dean read it.

HAPPY FOR YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS !

He look at Sam's face, he was smiling, he just smile back.

"Sam's happy for us." say Castiel without even looking.

"Yes, we're all happy now." the hunter smile.

For once he see the future with optimism, that'll not be easy but there were there for each other.

Happy end !

I really hope you liked it, I started it this morning when I woke up and finished tonight.

And yeah I know it's really fluffy, I just wanted to write something sweet.

I'm so sorry for the mistakes, English is not my birth language unfortunately but I hope to get better.

Please review *Castiel's tilted head*


End file.
